Getting over it
by Roxy Skittlez
Summary: Rorschach get's over his views of women with some help from one of his fellow "teammates" Rated T for possible future chapters. RorschachXOC, Nite Owl IIXSilk Spectre, and more!
1. The meeting started it all

**Note: I do not own any of the characters nor do I own the story. This is a story about Watchmen and there is a pairing which you may find….not normal. RorschachXOC, Nite Owl IIXSilk Spectre II, Spectre II, and some Nite Owl IIXOC**

The characters in this story are as follows; The Comedian, Rorschach, Nite Owl II, Silk Spectre II, , etc. I don't remember all of the names but I will include everyone that I can and I will be using their real names and their assumed names. Rorschach is OOC, which will become known. The OC's name is Lexi, A.K.A Midnite Star. Her profile will be in my profile soon after I get this chappie up!!! The story will not be in anyone's POV after the first chappie!

* * *

Lexi's POV  
I never understood how we came to be here today. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I mean the Watchmen. We're sorta like a team just not a true "team". I never knew how I got into the whole group. I never wanted this, the power and all. I enjoy having them I just don't want to use them and I don't tell people that I have them. Anyways, Right now, I'm in a meeting with everyone.  
"I don't really think that's all that important." The Comedian said, looking at Ozymandias, A.K.A Adrian.  
"Well I do." Ozymandias responded, glaring.  
"This is so childish." I muttered, earning a look of disgust from The Comedian.  
"Shut up, punk." he said.  
"Why don't you shut up?" I retorted, stepping up to him and staring him down. He froze in place, the look on my face scaring him. I could tell that I was getting to him. "I thought so." I said before going over to my seat and sitting down.  
"Now then, who would like to contribute to my plan of working in pairs to get the work done faster?" Ozymandias asked, looking around the room. I raised my hand as well as Nite Owl II, Silk Spectre II and Dr. Manhattan. The Comedian and Rorschach didn't raise their hands. I understood why they both didn't like the plan at all.  
"Well, I guess majority rules so, please pick a partner who you will be able to work with and not have conflict." Ozymandias said. I instantly went over to Rorschach and sat infront of him.

Rorschach's POV  
Lexi sat infront of me. I guess she was expecting me to be her partner. She knew I didn't like working with anybody but, I guess she didn't care all that much.  
"No." I said, getting up.  
"Why not?" she asked, a look of hurt on her face. I sighed heavily.  
"You know." I said simply, walking away from her, out of the meeting. I felt the glares of 2 people on my back as I walked out. I understood what they were for but, I didn't really take note of it.

Lexi's POV  
I sat still, the tears falling down my cheeks like waterfalls. I was angry with myself and Rorschach. I was angry with him because he just walked out on me. I was mad with myself for some reason I don't even know. I wiped away my tears, which soon dried up and then I walked over to .  
"It's not your fault." he told me.  
"I just don't understand what I did..." I told him. He closed his eyes for a breif moment then looked at me again.  
"You just think you did somethig wrong. You didn't, I promise you that much. And, if you'd like to know, everything will work out between you and Rorschach. Don't worry." he said, smiling. I smiled as well and hugged him.  
"Thank you." I said, letting him go before walking over to Ozymandias. "I'm going to head home now. I'll call you sometime."  
"Alright." he said, smiling. "Good night, Midnite." he added. I left and headed to my house.

* * *

Well, that's the short intro. Chappie 1 will soon be up!


	2. The beginning of her plan

**Note: I do not own any of the characters! **

From this point on, the story will be in nobody's pov. Enjoy!

* * *

Rorschach wandered the streets, looking for something to do. It wasn't like he could go anywhere without finding someone that had done wrong. There were tons of people that did wrong out there.  
_Why would she expect me to be her partner? _he thought to himself as he walked. _She know's I can't stand being around women. I just wish that she would leave me alone...I can't even think straight anymore._  
It was true. Lexi had "contaminated" his thoughts and now, he could barley stop thinking about her. It was annoying him so much that he had to go talk to someone who he could trust.  
Lexi ended up at home. She lived in an almost abandoned apartment building. It was likeable enough for her. At least she didn't have nosy neighbors. She climbed the steps to her room and unlocked the door then turned on the lights before stepping inside and closing and locking the door behind her.  
"Crap." she said, noticing that her pet ferret's cage was unlocked. "Kirk, where are you?" she asked outloud, walking around her room. She noticed that the window in the bedroom she slept in was open.  
"Hello, Lexi." a familiar voice said. Lexi looked over to the corner.  
"Rorschach! How the hell'd you get in here?" she asked, shocked.  
"Window." Rorschach said.  
"How'd you know I was here?"  
"Daniel." Lexi sighed and left the room, searching for her lost pet. "Angry with me still?" Rorschach asked, following behind her.  
"I'm not angry." Lexi lied. Rorschach grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Let go of me." Lexi demanded.  
"No." Rorschach said. "Not until I hear the truth."  
"I am not angry with you, Rorschach. Now let me go." Lexi said. She was wondering why she couldn't just force him to let her go. "Please." she added. Rorschach brought her close to him then looked into her eyes.  
"The truth." Rorschach said, still holding her. Lexi couldn't keep it in anymore.  
"I was mad at you, ok? Just not now. You know I can't stay mad at anyone for a long time." she said, pausing after. "There. That's the truth now let me go...please." Rorschach let her go then walked to the bathroom and picked up Kirk from the bathtub and went to where Lexi was standing. "Found him." he said, handing the ferret to it's owner.  
"Thanks.." Lexi said, quietly.  
"Hmph.." Rorschach said, turning to leave. He stopped for a second but then went on to the front door and walked out. Lexi slid down the wall that she was standing against and let go of Kirk and brought her knees up to her chest, starting to cry. Kirk crawled on Lexi and licked her face.  
"Why does he have to be like that, Kirk?" Lexi asked the ferret, looking at him. Kirk looked as helpless and confused as Lexi thought she was. "I wish there was somethig I could do to change him just a little." she muttered.  
Rorschach was standing outside the apartment room, listening to Lexi. _Does she...like me or something? _he wondered. He wasn't too fazed but he left the building and went to his own.

* * *

End of chapter 1!!! HOORAY!!! I hope you liked it


	3. The start of nothing

**Note: I do not own any of the characters! **

_Me: Ok! Who's ready for a new game I like to call "Tag the superhero" ?!  
The Comedian: Go die in a ditch  
Me: -pushes The Comedian into a ditch- well, who wants to play?  
Best Friend: OH! Pick me!!  
Me: -drastic sigh- ok then. Rorschach, you're on my team and so is Ozymandias and Nite Owl  
Silk Spectre II: What about me??!!  
Dr.M: I think you're on my team.  
Nite Owl II: Gee, thanks, now I'm stuck with freak girl and mellodramatic man...  
Rorschach: -glares-__  
Me: We'll take a breif intermission while I beat the living s--- out of Daniel. -grins evily-  
_

* * *

Lexi woke up in the middle of the night, shivering. She sighed and got out of bed, going to close the open window then she went to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. She leaned back against the counter as she drank her water, thinking about Rorschach for some reason. _C'mon Lex. There's no need to keep thinking about him like this! He's not your type!_ This may have been true but she sure as hell liked him. She mentally kicked herself and put the glass on the counter before going back to bed.  
Rorschach was writing in his journal about Lexi.  
**_Rorschach's Journal Entry  
That girl. Said something about changing me. Don't know what it means. Don't want to find out. Might like me, though. Wanted to be partners with me. Made her angry with me and lied. Not going soft on her. Never will.  
_**Rorschach put his journal away before he headed to Daniel's house to pay a visit to his "friend". When he got there, he kicked down the door and, as usual barged right in without announcing himself.  
"Rorschach, is that you?" Daniel asked. "It's 3'o clock in the morning."  
"I know. Just needed to talk." Rorschach said, opening the fridge to get out some beans.  
"What do you need to talk about?" Rorschach sat at the kitchen table and started eating.  
"Lexi." he said. Daniel sighed and sat across from Rorschach.  
"What about her?" he asked.  
"At the meeting. Wanted to be partners with me. Got mad. Went to visit her. Lied about not being mad." Rorschach stopped, looking at Daniel. "Think she likes me." Daniel nearly choked on the air he breathed.  
"Wh-why do you think that?" he asked.  
"Pretty obvious." Rorschach said, continuing to eat his beans. Daniel thought for a second.  
"I guess you could say that." he said. "But you shouldn't jump to conclusions."  
"Maybe you're right but--" Rorschach got cut off by Lexi showing up and sitting on the counter.  
"Oh, hey Lexi." Daniel said, smiling. Lexi didn't smile back.  
"Why were you talking about me?" Lexi asked.  
"Just needed to know something." Rorschach said. Lexi glared at Rorschach. "Still mad." he added.  
"If only you were a little less stupid maybe someone would talk to you and want to be your friend." Lexi said, hopping off the counter and walking over to the fridgerator. "You need more food, Dan." she said, looking through the fridge. Rorschach got up and walked over to Lexi.  
"I'll be downstairs if you, um, need me." Daniel said, rushing downstairs to avoid having to break up a fight that could happen.  
"I ment what I said and I'm not taking it back." Lexi said, closing the fridge and turning to face Rorschach, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"No reason to. Not like you care." Rorschach said. Lexi tried to read what his "face" was saying but couldn't. "Answer my question."  
"What question? You never asked me anything." Lexi responded, confused.  
"Do you like me?" Rorschach asked, not really caring what she said next. Lexi didn't say anything for a minute.  
"Why does it matter?" she asked, starting to walk away. Rorschach let her walk away, not really caring. Lexi went downstairs to talk to Daniel.  
"What's wrong with him?" she asked, sitting down on a chair she found.  
"He's just not...like other people." Daniel said, glancing at Lexi.  
"Well, he needs to learn to respect people instead of...of doing what he usually does. It get's really annoying sometimes."  
"Yet, you can't help but like him. Right?" Lexi blushed and looked down. "You can tell me. It's not like I'll go tell him. Besides, it's kinda obvious." he added.  
"Well...I guess I do but, you say anything and I'll kill you." Lexi said.  
"Doesn't have to say anything." Rorschach said, walking down the stairs. Lexi looked at him.  
"Y-you heard...?" she asked. Rorschach nodded and leaned against the wall.  
"Don't care." he said. "Much." he added. Lexi was confused.  
"You're not growing soft, are you Rorschach?" Daniel asked, looking at his friend.  
"No. Not like you." Rorschach said. Lexi smiled and walked over to Rorschach.  
"Let's go talk. I need to show you something." she said. Rorschach didn't move. "Please." Lexi added.  
"Whatever." Rorschach said, heading upstairs. Lexi smiled at Daniel before heading upstairs. When she got up there she noticed that Rorschach wasn't anywhere to be seen so she closed her eyes and focoused and then went to the living room.  
"Rorschach, will you please sit down?" she asked. Rorschach sat on the couch and sat back.  
"What?" Rorschach asked when he sat. Lexi walked over to the couch and sat next to Rorschach. She grabbed the hem of his mask and pulled it up half way. "What are you doing?" he asked, grabbing her wrists.  
"I just want to test something. See if it works." Lexi said, leaning forward and kissing Rorschach's exposed lips. Rorschach instantly moved away from Lexi.  
"Don't. Ever." he said. Lexi glared at Rorschach.  
"What is wrong with you? You don't give anyone a chance, ever. You're so stuck up and only care about yourself." she said, getting up. "I can't believe I ever wasted my time with you." she added, taking a piece of paper out of her pocket and tossing it on the floor before dissapearing to her apartment.

* * *

Hmm, so tell me how you like it so far! That was chappie 2!!! Enjoy!  
BTW! The relationship will head in a strange direction!


	4. death of the funny man

**Note: Please don't comment on my story if you're gonna get all like "Oh this sux!" and crap like that. It get's really annoying.** **I love everyone who is willing to comment but, those comments are annoying. Thanks! And I don't own the characters!**

* * *

Looking back on the past nights, Lexi wondered if anything would ever change with Rorschach. _Probably not... _she thought to herself, getting off of her bed and walking to her closet. Kirk walked over to her and nuzzled her leg.  
"Sorry, Kirk. I guess I'm letting this get too into my head." she said. Kirk tilted his head making Lexi giggle. "You're right, boy. C'mon. Let's go visit Dan. Maybe he'll talk to me." she said, picking up Kirk and walking out of her apartment building.  
Rorschach was sitting in Daniel's basement, writing in his journal.  
**_Rorschach's journal  
Haven't seen her in days. Not really important. Daniel worried. Hasn't seen her either. Seems to like her but shouldn't jump to conclusions. Anything happens to her, Daniel gets upset.  
_**He closed his journal and looked up to see Daniel walking downstairs with Lexi, the two of them talking quietly.  
"So, what exactly do you want me to do about him?" Daniel asked, not really willing to do anything at all that had to do with getting Rorschach to "change"  
"I just want you to talk to him. Get him to understand how he acts makes people feel bad." Lexi said.  
"I don't mean to sound rude or anything but, Rorschach will never change unless brainwashed which, I think only you and Jon have the power to do, together. I wouldn't try though." Daniel said. Lexi sighed, petting Kirk.  
"Well, thanks." she said, softly. Daniel hugged Lexi.  
"Don't worry. There are other men out there who will like you." he said. Rorschach left out the back way instead of going up and out. "You want some coffee?" he asked, starting back upstairs.  
"Sure. Kirk would like some milk." Lexi said, smiling. Daniel sighed.  
"Alright." he said.  
Rorschach walked outside for a couple of minutes, patroling the streets as usual before going to pay Daniel a "formal" visit. He got to Daniel's house and kicked open the door, as usual.  
"Rorschach, can't you just knock?" Daniel asked, practicly used to Rorschach busting down the door.  
"No. Takes time." Rorschach said, walking into the kitchen. When he got in there, Lexi got up.  
"I think I'll go." she said, starting to leave.  
"Don't. Need to talk to both." Rorschach said. Kirk glared at Rorschach as if to say "Let her go".  
"I said I think I'll go. So let me go, Rorschach." Lexi said, glaring at him. Rorschach let go of Lexi's arm, letting her walk out. Daniel sighed and sat at the kitchen table.  
"Lexi's pretty upset about the things you do, Rorschach." Daniel said. "She just wishes that you would at least think of her a person instead of...something else."  
"Why?" Rorschach asked.  
"Why what?"  
"She cares? Doesn't matter what I do. Does things I don't like. Don't like her." Rorschach said. "Don't like being around her."  
"Why Rorschach? Just because she likes you? She's just trying to get you to understand!" Daniel said. "I would like to, at least, see her once. Smiling like she used to without having someone like you make her end up crying in the end." Rorschach ignored what Daniel just said.  
"Don't need to be around her. Bad. Like myself. Women not equal. Never will be." he said, starting to leave. Before he left he turned to face Daniel. "Never will be sorry." he added, leaving. Daniel sat quietly at the table, thinking to himself. He never really understood why Rorschach thought the way he did or did the things he did. He really thought of him as a friend but he really just wanted all of his friends to just get along.  
Lexi dropped Kirk off at her apartment building before she left to 's lab.  
When she got there, she sat in a corner, waiting for him to be done fixing one of the machines.  
"What brings you here, Lexi?" he asked, shrinking down to normal size.  
"You should know already." Lexi replied. closed his eyes.  
"I see. Well, there's not much that we do from here. Rorschach goes on with his life." he said.  
"Dan said that if we combined our powers we could brainwash him but, I don't think that'd be the best thing to do." Lexi said. nodded. "So what can we do? Just sit back, wait and hope that he changes?"  
"Well, we could do that or just let it go." Lexi sighed and got up.  
"Thanks for the advice. I think I'll just wait and hope." nodded.  
"You go do that. I will keep you updated."  
About 2 days after that day, it was the beginning of the end. The Comedian had been killed.  
"That's one." Lexi said when she found out. Kirk was sort of depressed and tried to commit suicide twice before Lexi locked him in a cage. Lexi didn't attend the funeral. Instead, she stayed hom, sick. Daniel visited her when the funeral was over.  
"You need anything from me? Jon? Anyone?" Daniel asked.  
"No...I just...I just want someone to take care of Kirk if anything happens to me." she said. Daniel held her hand.  
"Nothing will happen to you, Lexi. Don't think like that. I'll take you to Jon so that he can help you out." he said.  
"That won't be nescesary, Daniel." said, showing up almost instantly.  
"Oh, Jon." Daniel said. "I have to go for a while but I'll be back." he said, leaving. Jon sat on one of the chairs in the bedroom and looked at Lexi.  
"You worry too much. You'll be fine if you rest and don't go anywhere." he said. Lexi rolled over onto her side, looking out the window.  
"I just want someone to like me. For once in my life." Lexi said.  
"Someone will like you. That much I can tell you. The rest is for you to figure out. I'll let you see who will like you, Lexi. You'll like him. I promise you that much." he said before dissapearing, before she could ask him who it was. Lexi sighed but quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom to throw up her early lunch.  
"Ugh.." she groaned, sliding down the wall. She layed down, her face against the cool tile floor. She felt so misserable.  
When Daniel came back, he looked through the apartment room for her until he got to the bathroom and saw he asleep on the floor. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom then carefully laid her on the bed.  
_The day after Edward Blake's death, Rorschach decided to investigate the apartment. He soon found out that Edward Blake was the Comedian and left, soon going to visit Daniel and inform him of the death and what he thought had happened and who was after them.  
_

_

* * *

_

Note: I put the italics for a reason. They represent both thoughts and past happenings. I hope you liked that chapter so far. Please comment if you're going to be supportive. Thanks.


	5. A special offer and the attack

**Note: Please don't comment on my story if you're gonna get all like "Oh this sux!" and crap like that. It get's really annoying.** **I love everyone who is willing to comment but, those comments are annoying. Thanks! And I don't own the characters! Seriously, I don't like the comments so all I have to say is DON'T COMMENT IF IT'S NEGATIVE!!! I'm serious...**

* * *

Let's review what happened the previous chapter.  
_The day after Edward Blake's death, Rorschach decided to investigate the apartment. He soon found out that Edward Blake was the Comedian and left, soon going to visit Daniel and inform him of the death and what he thought had happened and who was after them.  
_Lexi layed in her bed, tiered as hell. She was done trying to fight the truth. She let it go and went back to her old self. The person who she was before that meeting. She visited Daniel every now and then but ignored him when he brought up anything about Rorschach. She was over him. Or so she thought.  
One night, she went to Daniel's house to talk to him.  
"Hey, Lexi. Um, now's not a really good time." he said when he answered the door.  
"Why not?" Lexi asked, wondering what he was hiding.  
"Daniel, someone there?" a very familiar yet annoying voice asked from inside.  
"Oh, ok, well... I'll just go then. Bye." Lexi said, walking away.  
"I'm sorry!" Daniel yelled after her, only to get ignored. He sighed and closed the door, walking back inside.  
"Who was that?" Rorschach asked him.  
"Lexi." he replied, sitting at the table across from Rorschach. "She seem's...different from before. She's changed."  
"Blaming me." Rorschach said. "Obvious."  
"No she's not. And I'm not either." Daniel said. _At least, I believe so... _he added in his thoughts.  
Lexi went to Jonathan's(Dr.M's) lab, hoping that he wouldn't bring up the topic of her now least favorite person.  
"Hello, Lexi. What brings you here?" he asked.  
"Nothing. I just need someplace to be." she replied.  
"Away from Rorschach you mean?" he questioned. Lexi frowned.  
"I don't want to talk about him..."  
"You know, you can't avoid him all the time. People are going to end up talking to him with you and sooner or later, you're going to crack. I just don't want to have to stop you from killing anyone who does that." he told her. "At least talk to me about how you're feeling or go talk to Daniel."  
"Do I have a choice?" she asked.  
"Yes you do but, make the right one." Lexi thought for a moment before leaving to go and talk to someone who she thought would at least listen to her and not tell her what to do. She went to Adrian.  
Rorschach sat in the kitchen of Daniel's house, writing in his journal.  
**_Rorschach's journal  
Girl ignoring topics about me. Interesting enough. Not investigating. No need to. Daniel worried about her change. Not like she used to be when she met me. Blaming me comes to mind. Daniel says not true. Doesn't blame me for change. Not willing to try and fix it. Never going to. Unimportant to me.  
_**Daniel was sitting in the basement, checking out Archie. It had been a while since he put on the costume. Since he had been inside of Archie. It had also been a while since he had seen Lexi truly happy. He wanted to do something for her that would make her happy. The only thing he could do was hug her and tell her how much he cared. To him, it seemed like she was getting tiered of it. The last time he talked to her, she ignored him and wouldn't even come in the house. Of course he wasn't blaming himself or Rorschach or her.  
"Daniel, Laurie at door." Rorschach called down the stairs.  
"Let her in. I'm coming." Daniel said, getting up and starting up the stairs. He walked into the living room where Laurie was sitting on the couch. "Hey." he said to her, walking over and sitting next to her.  
"Hey." she said. "I thought Lexi would be here." she added.  
"Well, she's not only because Rorschach is here. She's still pretty angry with him." Daniel said. It was the truth and Rorschach knew it. Everyone did.  
"He's always ruining things. How can you stand to be around him?" Laurie asked, frowning.  
"Laurie, I'm not blaming him for how Lexi is acting. I never did. He's just being himself. I'm not going to force him to do anything he doesn't want to do. Especially if it puts me or anyone I care about in danger. You know how he gets sometimes."  
"You mean all the time." Laurie corrected him. Daniel shook his head.  
"I don't know why you think he's a terrible person." he said.  
Lexi arrived at Adrian's place and went inside to find him. She found him in his massive dining room, eating.  
"Adrian, I'm sorry to intrude but, I just needed to talk to someone." she said, walking over to him.  
"No need to appologize." Adrian said. "Please, take a seat." Lexi sat down in the seat next to him and looked at him.  
"Do you think that I made the right choice?" she asked.  
"Well, if you're talking about what I think you are then yes. He wasn't worth worrying so much over, Lexi. You should just find someone else to think of. Like Daniel or someone like that. You know both he and I care about you and we don't want to see you get hurt by some ungrateful brute who would only end up using you." Adrian said, taking a sip of his wine.  
"I know that. You both have expressed your feelings and said a lot of things that I've taken into consideration but, why would Daniel be interested in me? He has Laurie, remember?" she said.  
"That's true. But, there's always me." he said, looking at her. There was something in his tone that made Lexi want to say yes to his offer but she thought twice.  
"I don't know." she said. "It seems like a promising offer but, I'm not really interested." Adrian nodded.  
"I understand. It was just an offer and you can still think about it." he said, starting to eat again.  
"Thank you for talking to me and I will think about it and let you know as soon as possible." she said, getting up and leaving.  
On her way home, she thought about what Adrian had said to her, enjoying the thought that she could actually have someone close to her. Someone to love her. It made her smile. She decided to go over to Dan's house, weather or not Rorschach was there or not.  
"Hey, come in." Daniel said when he answered the door. Lexi walked inside and took off her coat. "What's up?" he asked her.  
"Just wanted to stop by. It's not like I have anything to do." she said, walking into the living room. "Is Laurie here?" she asked.  
"Yeah. She's in the basement." he replied. Lexi went downstairs. When she got down there she heard arguing between Laurie and Rorschach.  
"Hey, Laurie." Lexi said, inturupting them.  
"Lexi! Hey." she said, walking over to her. Rorschach 'hurm'ed and then shoved his hands in his coat pockects before heading upstairs. "Where were you?" she asked.  
"Over with Adrian." she replied. Laurie gave her a questioning look.  
"About what?"  
"Well, he made me a really good offer and I don't know what to do so I told him I would think about it." Laurie sighed.  
"Well, if you really like him say yes. Other than that, that's all I can tell you." she said. Lexi hugged her friend and smiled.  
"You've always been a wonderful friend, Laurie. Thank you for everything." she whispered before letting go and leaving to her apartment. When she got there, she saw Kirk laying on the couch, motionless. "Kirk?" she questioned out loud, walking over to him. When Kirk didn't move, Lexi picked up the body, now lifeless. She didn't cry or anything. She took her dead pet to Daniel, making her upset that she had to go back and forth.  
"Lexi, what happened?" Daniel asked.  
"Kirk's dead." she replied, holding out the body. Daniel was shocked.  
"Do you know who did it?" he asked, taking the ferret. Lexi shook her head no. Daniel sighed. He felt pretty bad for Lexi, seeing as Kirk was the only pet she had ever owned. "I'll find out who did this."  
"Don't waste time." Rorschach said. "Adrian did it."  
"You don't know that." Lexi said, glaring at him.  
"Hurm..gullible." he said. Lexi walked over to him and punched him in the stomach.  
"Shut up." she said. Rorschach grabbed Lexi and put her in a choke hold.  
"Rorschach, put her down!" Daniel said.  
"Hit me. Deserves to be punished." he said, starting to choke Lexi.  
"I said put her down, Rorschach." Daniel said again.  
"Make me." Daniel didn't move, not knowing what to expect. Rorschach just threw Lexi into a wall, causing her to fall unconcious. He walked out of the house without another word. Daniel rushed over to Lexi and rolled her over, starting to check and see if she was still alive. The he noticed that when Rorschach grabbed her, she didn't kick or try to get loose. It made him think twice about how much she changed. _Was she trying to get killed? _he asked himself, picking her up and carrying her to the guest bedroom. He took Kirk's body to so that he could get rid of the body and not have to worry about what Lexi would do with it.

* * *

That was the end of yet another interesting chapter. This is going to be longer than I thought it would be.


End file.
